catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles/German
The German lyrics for "The Awefull Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles". There are two main translations: * Translation by Michael Kunze for Vienna 1983, Zurich 1991, revised for Berlin 2002, Düsseldorf 2004, German Tour 2005, German Tent Tour 2010-2013, Vienna 2019 * Translation by Sabine Grohmann, John Baer, Marc Henning for Hamburg 1986, revised for Stuttgart 2001 Vienna 1983 (Not available - please help to add the lyrics) Hamburg 1986 Credit to trifika "Von der Furchtbaren Sclacht Zwischen Den Pekies und Pollicles und Das Marschield der Policle Hunde" Munkustrap: Von der Furchtbaren Schlacht zwischen den Pekies und Pollicles zusammen mit einem vollen Bericht Von der Einmischung der Pugs und der Poms, und auch von dem Eingriff der großen Rumpuskatz'. Die Pekies und Pollicles, wie jeder weiß, sind Erzfeinde, stolz, unerbittlich und dreist. Es ist überall so, wohin man auch reist. Von den Pugs und den Poms jedoch wird oft gesagt, dass keiner von ihnen sich gern raufen mag. Doch man weiß, ab und zu hab'n sie's mal gewagt, man hört: Alle: Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur Munkustrap: Und bald gibt's im Park einen Riesenradau. Zuvor gibt's noch eins, was ich mitteilen will, und zwar war's um die Hunde fast zwei Wochen still, was für Pekies und Polls als 'ne lange Zeit gilt. Der Wachhund, der ging seine Runden nicht mehr, und der, der ihn kannte, hat sofort gedacht: Sicher hat er im Pub eine Pause gemacht. Sonst war's auf der Straße gar unheimlich leer, plötzlich kamen ein Poll und ein Pekie daher. Sie gingen nicht vorwärts und auch nicht zurück, aber scharrten und drohten mit wütendem Blick. Dann hörte man: Pekie and Pollicle: Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur Munkustrap: Und bald gab's im Park einen Riesenradau. Nun der Pekie, das tu' ich für Euch hiermit kund, ist chinesischer Heide, kein britischer Hund. Es kam allen Pekies der Streit schnell zu Ohr, manche liefen zum Fenster und manche zum Tor. Sicher kamen fast zwanzig der Biester hervor Und zu knurren und quieken begannen sie schon In dem "schnieferig-schnauferig" heidnischen Ton. Doch ein Pollicle mag's, wenn es Lärm und Krach gibt, denn Getöse ist, was so ein Yorkshire-Kerl liebt. Pollicles: Es gibt Hunde aus jeder Domäne: Aus Spanien und aus der Tschechei, der Ire, der Russe, der Däne, sogar aus der Süd-Mongolei, der Afghane und auch der Turkmene, selbst aus China ist einer dabei! Munkustrap: Und seit ihr auch lustig und drollicle, dann versteht jetzt mein Anliegen gut, Pollicles: Denn mein Name ist kleiner Tom Pollicle, und ich will, dass ihr's nie wieder tut. Munkustrap: Und sein Schottencousin ist ein Schnapper und Beißer Und ist auch ein Kämpfer von Rang und das weiß er. Und so kamen sie mit dem Dudelsackchor, spielten "When the blue bonnets come over the border". Und die Pugs und die Polls blieben nicht mehr neutral Und angespornt von diesem Riesenkrawall Begannen sie auch mit dem: Alle: Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur, Raur Munkustrap: Und bald gab's im Park einen Riesenradau. Alle: Schnieferig-schnauferig, schnieferig-schnauferig, raur, raur, raur, raur, Schnieferig-schnauferig, schnieferig-schnauferig, raur, raur, raur, raur. Munkustrap: Und bald gab's im Park einen Riesenradau. Alle: Raur, raur, raur, raur,... Munkustrap: Nun begannen die Helden zusammenzurücken, es bebte die Erde, es schwankten die Brücken, und manche der Nachbarn erschraken so sehr, dass sie riefen: "Es muss schnell die Feuerwehr her!" Und dann plötzlich mit einem riesigen Satz, was meint Ihr, wer auftrat? Alle: Es war Rumpuskatz'! Munkustrap: Er blickte aus Augen, die blitzen wie Feuer, er gähnte ganz kräftig, es war ungeheuer. Und als er sich umsah, verstummten sie ganz und gar. Es gab nie ein Tier, dass so wild und so haarig war. Sein Blick war so grimmig, was alle erschreckte, und Angst bei den Pekies und Pollicles weckte. Das sah er zum Himmel und sprang aus dem Stand, so dass blitzartig jeder von ihnen verschwand. Kam der Wachhund zurück, seine Runde zu dreh'n, War kein einziger Hund auf der Straße zu seh'n. Alle: Der Rumpuskatz' sei ewig Lob, Ehr und Preis! Stuttgart 2001 Credit to mrsmoon_666 "Von der furchtbaren Schlacht zwischen den Möpsen und Dackeln" Munkustrap: Jellicles versammeln sich einmal im Jahr und treffen die Jellicle Wahl von neuem, und jetzt ist der Jellicle-König auch da und alle Jellicles können sich freuen. Von der furchtbaren Schlacht zwischen Möpsen und Dackeln sowie auch mit einem vollen Bericht von der Einmischung der Pinscher und Pudel und auch von dem Eingriff der grossen Raufbold-Katz. Die Dackel und Möpse sind, wie jeder weiss, Erzfeinde, stolz, unerbittlich und dreist. Es ist überall so, wohin man auch reist. Von den Pinschern und Pudeln doch wird oft gesagt, dass keiner von ihnen sich gern raufen mag. Doch man weiss, ab und zu haben sie' s mal gewagt. Man hört Alle: Raur, raur, raur, raur raur, raur, raur, raur Munkustrap: und bald gibt' s im Park einen Riesenradau. Man hört Alle: Raur, raur, raur, raur raur, raur, raur, raur Munkustrap: und bald gibt' s im Park einen Riesenradau. Zuvor gibt' s noch eins , was ich mitteilen will, und zwar war' s um die Hunde fast zwei Wochen still. Was für Dackel und Möpse als lange Zeit gilt. Der Wachhund, der ging seine Runde nicht mehr, und der, der ihn kannte, hat sofort gedacht: Sicher hat er im Pub eine Pause gemacht. Sonst war' s auf der Strasse gar unheimlich leer, plötzlich kamen ein Mops und ein Dackel daher. Sie gingen nicht vorwärts und auch nicht zurück, aber scharrten und drohten mit wütendem Blick. Dann hörte man Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie: Raur, raur, raur, raur Raur, raur, raur, raur Munkustrap: Und bald gab' s im Park einen Riesenradau! Man hört: Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie: Raur, raur, raur, raur Raur, raur, raur, raur Munkustrap: Und bald gab' s im Park einen Riesenradau. So ein Mops ist, das tu' ich für euch hiermit kund, ein verzogener Kläffer, kein mutiger Hund. Es kam allen Möpsen der Streit schnell zu Ohr, sie liefen zum Fenster und liefen zum Tor. Sicher kamen ein Dutzend der Biester hervor. Und zu knurren und quieken begannen sie schon in dem kläffenden-keifenden nervenden Ton. Doch ein Dackel, der mag' s, wenn es Lärm und Krach gibt, denn Gejaule ist, was so ein Störenfried liebt. Dackel: Und von überall her kamen Hunde, aus Tibet und aus Paraguay. Der Große, der Kleine, der Runde, und auch aus der Süd-Mongolei. Der Afghane ist auch mit im Bunde, selbst aus China ist einer dabei. Munkustrap: und seid ihr auch lustig und hemmungslos, ist die Wahrheit dahinter sehr schlicht... Dackel: ...denn mein Name ist Hans Dackel Gernegross, und nochmal macht ihr so etwas nicht. Munkustrap: Und die Vettern aus Schottland, als Kämpfer bekannt, marschier'n mit dem Dudelsack über das Land. Im Takt singen sie zu dem pfeifenden Ton: "Macht Platz, ihr Halunken, hier kommen wir schon!" Und die Pinscher und Pudel hielt nichts mehr am Platz und angespornt von diesem Riesenrabatz begannen sie auch mit dem : Alle: Raur, raur, raur, raur Raur, raur, raur, raur Munkustrap: Und bald gab' s im Park einen Riesenradau. Alle: Schnieferig-schnauferig, schnieferig-schnauferig Raur, raur, raur, raur Schnieferig-schnauferig, schnieferig-schnauferig Raur, raur, raur, raur Munkustrap: Und bald gab' s im Park einen Riesenradau. Nun begannen die Helden zusammenzurücken, es bebte die Erde, es schwankten die Brücken. Und manche der Nachbarn erschraken so sehr, dass sie riefen: "Es muss schnell die Feuerwehr her!" Und dann plötzlich mit einem riesigen Satz, was meint ihr, wer auftrat ? Alle: Es war Raufbold-Katz! Munkustrap: Er blickte aus den Augen, die blitzten wie Feuer, er gähnte ganz kräftig, es war ungeheuer. Und als er sich umsah, verstummten sie ganz und gar. Es gab nie ein Tier, das so wild und so haarig war. Sein Blick war so grimmig, was alle erschreckte, und Angst bei den Dackeln und Möpsen erweckte. Da sah er zum Himmel und sprang aus dem Stand, so dass blitzartig jeder von ihnen verschwand. Kam der Wachhund zurück, seine Runde zu dreh'n, war kein einziger Hund auf der Strasse zu seh'n. Alle: Lob, Ehre und Preis stets gebührt Raufbold-Katz Old Deuteronomy: Hunde und Katzen, sie alle werden, Jellicle Katzen und Hunde werden, wie jedes Leben mal zu Staub! Category:Musical Numbers